


My Reason to Smile

by kyjr



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, KAT-TUN (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-16
Updated: 2013-10-16
Packaged: 2017-12-29 13:19:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1005902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyjr/pseuds/kyjr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Nakamaru and Ueda move in together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Reason to Smile

**Author's Note:**

> For [](http://ueboaffection.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://ueboaffection.livejournal.com/)**ueboaffection**. Happy birthday!!!

This was it.

This was officially the biggest thing Nakamaru had ever done.

He had toured around Japan; had debuted in Korea. He had even had his own solo concert. He had met famous celebrities, hosted variety shows, gone to countries most only dreamed of. He had sold thousands upon thousands upon thousands of CDs and DVDs; his face was on billboards all around Tokyo. And yet... and yet, moving in with Ueda was the scariest, most thrilling thing he had ever done.

They had circled apartment after apartment in numerous real estate magazines, but none of them were good enough. Some were in the strangest locations; some weren't pet-friendly. Some were completely fine, but not... not right. Not perfect. The place had to be perfect.

Ueda had thrust a piece of paper torn out of a newspaper under Nakamaru's nose one morning. Nakamaru supposed he was meant to look at it. It wasn't until break time that he could properly look at it though. So over his rather limp-looking salad he brought it out of his pocket and stared at the advertisement, a tiny smile forming on his face as he saw Ueda's scribbles around the listing. 'This one is pretty,' it read. 'You could grow roses. And tomatoes. Dogs would like this.'

The dogs would like that place.

So when the two had a free day, they travelled down to the very edge of Tokyo, to where the buildings and concrete started to thin away to trees and grasses. The real estate agent stopped the car out the front of one little inconspicuous house, and Nakamaru knew then. When he turned to Ueda and saw that excited spark in his eyes, he knew that Ueda was sold too.

They weren't expecting to buy a house. But this was perfect. There was a front garden - not much, but once Nakamaru cleared it out it would be perfect for growing roses, like Ueda had said. Ueda knew how much he loved gardening. It was a pasttime that Nakamaru didn't normally tell the others about. Not because of embarrassment, but just because sometimes he wanted to keep something to himself. Ueda had just... known. Nakamaru had never really told him about his strange affinity for flowers. He had confronted Ueda about it, actually, and Ueda had just turned to him and said, "You've always liked flowers, though."

Ueda shot him a glance as they walked up to the house, and Nakamaru grinned. The door was painted a bright happy yellow, and it creaked a little as they opened it.

The first room was huge. There were floor-length windows at the other end of the room, beautiful rays of sunlight streaming through the glass. The room was unfurnished, and Nakamaru could just imagine his long couch sitting there, Ueda's old rug underneath it and Ueda's dogs curled up on it. Those paintings that Ueda loved so much would be up on those walls, with Nakamaru's pot plants nestled nicely in the corner over there.

The agent was saying something about the structure of the place but they weren't listening, too busy in their own imaginations. Ueda turned to Nakamaru with a hopeful look in his eye, his shoulders lifting up in a half-shrug. "What do you think?" he asked, shoving his hands into his pockets in a feeble attempt to look somewhat disinterested. "The outside needs a lot of work, but there's a backyard and an open kitchen just there, and--"

"Tatsuya," Nakamaru interrupted softly, and Ueda paused.

"Yes?"

"I love it."

It was all settled in a matter of weeks - Nakamaru handled all the paperwork because Ueda couldn't be trusted with important documents (he was easily distracted) - and soon they were back there, standing in front of the door with a great big moving truck waiting across the street. Nakamaru slotted the key into the lock and turned it, the click of the lock almost deafening.

In some way, the interior of the house looked completely different to the last time they had seen it. Maybe it was because it was theirs now.

Ueda grabbed onto Nakamaru's hand and pulling him inside, shutting the door with a bang and twirling around in the middle of the room with a ridiculously happy smile on his face. Nakamaru took hold of Ueda's waist mid-twirl and kissed him, laughing into the kiss as Ueda squeaked. "It's all ours," Nakamaru murmured, and Ueda grinned, pulling away and throwing his hands into the air.

"All ours!"

They kissed once more before one of the people from the moving company opened the door, wondering whether they could get started. "Oops, sorry-- I'll be right with you--" Ueda laughed, whacking Nakamaru in the shoulder and untangling himself from Nakamaru's arms. "We have work to do," he muttered, but that spark was still bright in his eyes and Nakamaru knew he was joking.

There were so many boxes to unload, and then there were the couches and the tables and chairs... It took them hours to get everything unloaded, and even then - once the truck had pulled away and Ueda had stopped waving at the driver - they had to sort everything out.

"What's this box for?"

"It should have a label; I labelled everything--"

"This one doesn't!"

"It should, keep looking!"

"No, it _doesn't_ \-- Oh, hey, there it is."

Nakamaru sighed from the bedroom, pulling his head back out of the box he was currently trying to unpack. "Told you so," he called, and he heard Ueda grunt from the kitchen. "Need help?"

"Need help."

Nakamaru laughed a little as he got to his feet and headed back towards the kitchen, manouvering around boxes upon boxes until he found Ueda surrounded by an array of pots and pans. "Are you okay?" he asked, bending down. Ueda looked up at him.

"I think so. Why are there so many pans?" he asked, picking one up and staring at it. "Do we really need--"

"Stop talking," Nakamaru laughed, taking the pan from Ueda, who looked a little offended. "You're not allowed to talk about pans when you don't cook at all."

"But why do you need so many--"

"Just because you only have one pot--"

Ueda let Nakamaru take over the pots and pans, which he stored under the stovetop. Ueda hummed as he worked, unpacking the boxes and carefully placing the bowls and plates onto the kitchen counter.

They worked for hours, putting things here and there and trying to figure everything out. It was only when they took a break for lunch, when they sat in the middle of the lounge room surrounded by what seemed like hundreds of boxes, that it really hit him. Ueda wore a towel around his head as he sat cross-legged on the floor, his grey t-shirt covered in sweat as he held a can of coke in one hand and a slice of pizza in the other. He smiled a little tiredly and wiped the sweat from his brow when he noticed Nakamaru's gaze, lifting his eyebrows in a silent question.

"What's up?" he asked, moving to change the music playing. Ueda always needed music in the background; said it helped him think.

"We just bought a house," Nakamaru said, a little in awe. Ueda smiled - it was one of those smiles that Nakamaru loved, when his nose scrunched up and his eyes shone.

"Yeah, we kind of did," Ueda answered, and Nakamaru leant over to kiss him again. Ueda laughed into the kiss, humming a little as Nakamaru drew away. Ueda's kisses tasted like cheese pizza, and Nakamaru felt himself leaning in for another kiss, and another, and another. "We need to-- stop that-- we need to finish up--"

"Probably," Nakamaru murmured, moving to kiss down Ueda's neck. "But..."

"But nothing," Ueda whispered, leaning his head back and exposing more of his neck for Nakamaru to kiss. "Stop it--" He managed to push him away, and pressed a chaste kiss to Nakamaru's lips before getting to his feet and stretching. "Guess we'd better get started on the bedroom, huh?" he asked, stuffing the remaining pizza into his mouth and grinning around it.

Nakamaru laughed. "You're such a dork," he said, swiping at Ueda's knees as he passed. He didn't want to get up off the floor, but he knew they had to at least get the mattress inside before night fell.

"Yeah, but you love me," Ueda called out over his shoulder.

They didn't manage to get everything done that evening. There were still boxes littering the hallways and pieces of furniture here and there, but Nakamaru figured they could just do it tomorrow. The bed was the only thing that was really set up; one king-sized bed set right in the middle of the room.

It took them three weeks to get everything sorted, and even then they kept losing where they had put things.

Nakamaru would be lying if he said he had reservations about buying a place with Ueda. They had lived together for a short time, and Nakamaru grew to know the Ueda that he had lived with. That Ueda would leave wet towels lying on the floor of Nakamaru's bathroom, would leave dirty dishes in the sink, and would always eat the last biscuit in the pack.

But this Ueda was different. He would bat at Nakamaru if he didn't push his chair in, and sigh when he spilt coffee over the floor. He actually _owned_ a vaccuum cleaner - something that Nakamaru hadn't been entirely sure about - and Nakamaru had often come home to see Ueda cleaning the dishes in the sink. At times like those, he would wind his arms around Ueda's waist and kiss the nape of his neck, murmuring his greetings into his skin as Ueda shivered.

Ueda still ate the last biscuit though.

Their dogs loved the place. For some strange reason, Eri had taken to shadowing Nakamaru everywhere, even into the front garden, where Nakamaru was busy clearing away the old weeds growing there. She would lie on the grass, and watch as he tugged on the more stubborn plants, thumping her tail on the ground when Nakamaru would talk to her. Choco liked to join them, if only to dart in as Nakamaru dug holes to grab the little bugs he unearthed.

It was like they were living two lives. They were idols, who were photographed from every possible angle and who fed lies to teenage girls about their favourite colour and their sexual orientation. But then at home they were like any other couple. They had spoken about that, once. Nakamaru remembered Ueda sitting at their table with his feet up on it, reading a newspaper with Nakamaru's glasses perched upon his nose.

"I think I'll tell them I like those little petite girls," Ueda mumbled, and Nakamaru frowned.

"What?"

"For those interviews about our type of girl," Ueda explained. "I'll say I like the ones that like pink and purple and flowers and pottery or something."

Nakamaru laughed from his place on the floor as he tried to wrangle Mister into a jumper. "I don't think you have to go into such detail--"

"What about you, then?"

Nakamaru sighed. "I guess I like those annoying girls who steal my biscuits and use my teacup for coffee and who read my books without my permission," he answered, barely ducking as Ueda threw a slipper at him.

"I am not a girl!"

"But you admit that you do read my books?" Nakamaru asked, and the other slipper hit him square in the face. "Ouch..."

"Idiot. Answer the question."

"I did," Nakamaru said, standing up and stealing the newspaper from Ueda, bending down to kiss him.

"Mm," Ueda answered, sliding a hand to the back of Nakamaru's neck and drawing him closer. "You know... we haven't christened this place yet."

"Hmm?"

Ueda pulled back, his eyes dark and mischevious, and Nakamaru's own eyes widened. "So... are you coming?" Ueda asked, standing and grabbing onto Nakamaru's hand to lead him to the bedroom. "We've gotta make this place official and all."

The two tumbled to the bed, the door closing behind them with a click. Their house was like their own little world, a place they could just be themselves without having to worry about their hair or their clothes or have to watch their words. And Nakamaru loved that; loved knowing that Ueda loved him for the person he was behind closed doors.

Ueda was everything to him. He was the reason Nakamaru awoke in the morning; the reason he could dance and sing and draw. He was the reason for his smile.

 

 

\--the end  



End file.
